Stanley
Stanley *'First Appearance': Splatter and Dodge *'Friends': Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies': 'Arry and Bert, Diesel, Diesel 10 *'Class': Hudswell Clarke/Kitson No. 5459 "Austin I" hybrid *'Designer': Hudswell Clarke/Kitson *'Builder': Hudswell Clarke/Kitson *'Built': Sometime between 1920 and 1929 *'Configuration': 0-6-0ST *'Arrived on Sodor': March 1955 Stanley is a silver tank engine who works at Great Waterton. Bio When Thomas discovered the long-forgotten town of Great Waterton, The Fat Controller kindly put Thomas in charge of its restoration. Knowing that another engine would be needed to run the branch line as well as keep trains running to this isolated town, he knew that a new engine would be necessary to keep things running smoothly. Stanley arrived at Brendam Docks to join the team, and was well-liked by all the engines. Things could only get worse when Thomas had an accident, and Stanley was put in charge of all the work being done at Great Waterton. Stanley, being clever and gregarious, made it as smooth of transition as possible. Thomas, however, was jealous. So jealous in fact, he purposely shunted a line of trucks he knew Stanley could not handle on the hill by himself. The trucks broke away, and crashed into the Great Waterton Tower. Ashamed, Thomas tried to make amends but got lost in the process, and was rescued by none other than Stanley himself, who could not hold a grudge. The two engines are now firm friends. Persona Stanley is the "boy-next-door" of the Fat Controller's Railway. Cool and cheery, there is nothing Stanley would not do for another engine. And if he could not do it, he would find someone who could. He is sleek, smart, and stylish and his silver and light grey appearance, with striking red wheels and a shining smokebox certainly makes him look the part as he eagerly goes about his work. Livery Stanley is painted silver with a metallic silver smoke box, red wheels and lining. He has a red running plate with a dark grey basecoat, and has red nameplates with his name in silver on each side of his saddletank. Appearances * Season 1 - Splatter and Dodge, The Great Western Way (cameo), Harvey's Goods Train (cameo), Scottish Engines (cameo), Big Strong Murdoch, Waterworks, Bill and Ben (cameo), and Fergus and the Small Engines (cameo) * Season 2 - Disappearing Diesel, Haunted Henry's Forest, Breakdown Butch (cameo), Jealous James, Back to Misty Island, Long Lost Twins (cameo), Sodor Day (cameo), Timothy and the Aquarium, Pile Driver Pedro (cameo), and Ministry (cameo) Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor * The Great Journey of Sodor (cameo) Trivia * Stanley's popularity with the public has grown following an online video called "A Toy Train in Space", in which a Wooden Railway toy of him was sent into space. As a result, Take-n-Play, Collectible Railway, and Thomas and Friends Adventures "Stanley in Space" toys have been released. * Stanley's smokebox is silver. However in real life, UK locomotives had their smokebox painted in black. * Stanley's whistle sound is Thomas' at a lower pitch. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Sodor Logging Co.